Ezreal/Trivia
General * Ezreal was the first to have a 'Champion Spotlight'. ** He is one of few to feature multiple due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ). *** He was also the first champion released after the game's official launch on 27-Oct-2009. * His dance references 'Hare Hare Yukai' from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * He was named after Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam and presumed to be seventeen years old. ** His name is based on Hebrew עזריאל ʕAzri'el "My Help is ", from Semitic root ʕ-ð-r "help",J. Sanmartín, Glossary of Old Syrian, p. 204 & theonym ʔEl (shared with ) * Much like Visual Gameplay Update, Ezreal's previous iteration is still considered canon.Scathlocke on Ezreal 1Scathlocke on Ezreal 2 * Ezreal is one of the first champions to have 12 skins. ** He and got their twelfth skin at the same time. The skins are in the Pajama Guardian skin set. They currently have the most skins of all champions. Development * suit , PEARL, is voiced by Christine Brynn Khalil. ; * Ezreal is voiced by , who also voices , , and . * Initial concepts conceived both '''Ezreal' and . * Initial names for his abilities were: ** Vector Shot = Mystic Shot ** Chains of Light = Essence Flux ** Dimensional Pocket = Arcane Shift ** Trueshot Blast = Trueshot Barrage Quotes ; * }} and }} reference ("This belongs in a museum. - So do you." ; "Nazis... I hate these guys... "). ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * }} might be referencing , , and being skillshots. * His taunt (flipping a coin and shooting at it) references * While on the PBE his joke was and his taunt . * }} references ("Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?"). * }} references his skillshot abilities. * }} quotes Mark Twain. * }} references ("Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards."). * }} quotes ("That escalated quickly.") ; * }} references It's Over 9000! from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. *** (Ezreal's voice actor) also coincidentally voiced the narrator , and others in . * }} references ("In the grim darkness of a far future, there is only war"). * }}}} references . * }} plays on a quote from ("Now this is Podracing!"). * }} references |Ezreal|Original|variant=old}}. * }}, }}, and }} reference . * }} quotes . * }} references |Ezreal|Original|variant=old}}). * }} references . * }} references ("If I'm not back in five minutes… just wait longer."). * }}, }} and }} reference ("You lost today, Kid, but that doesn't mean you have to like it" ; "Everybody's lost but me." ; '' "Fortune and glory, kid. Fortune and glory."). * }} quotes Han Solo in . * In the Brazilian localization, was translated as Ezreal singing "Tenho todo o tempo do mundo." ("I have all the time in the world") like the popular song Tempo Perdido. ; * }} references |Ezreal}} Skins ; * The scene depicts him preparing a . ; * He references . ** His updated look references , the main protagonist from . ; * He was released in celebration of the FIFA World Cup 2010 along with: ** ** ** * He is a in the position. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** and can be seen in the background. ; * This is Ezreal’s canon disguise while exploring in the Freljord. * He was based on Nightwalker Ezreal by Clockmort. * His splash was tweaked to remove some of the animals seen, at the same time a teaser for the upcoming Warwick rework was added as can be seen in the background. ** The Frostguard Citadel can be seen in the background. ; * This is what Ezreal typically wears while exploring Runeterra.Canon Ezreal skins * He might be referencing . * He shares the 'web browser' theme with: ** ** ** ; * The skin was initially thought to be that of a ''Cyber Ezreal, but then turned into Pulsefire. * In the French localization he is called 'Méga Ezreal' referencing . * He has the first voice-over featuring two personalities: himself and PEARL (his suit's AI). * He is the first skin to be able to transform when leveling up, he 'upgrades' each time he ranks up . * He was the first priced at . ** For the first four days he was priced 50% off ( ). * He is the first to have custom last hit and minion death animations. * His dance projects a hologram of his dancing. * When he will obtain either the , , or before entering a portal to another map beneath him. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** *** can be seen in the background. * ** When he will obtain the before entering a portal beneath him. *** His old recall was a reference to . ; * He was released in celebration of Taipei Assassins winning the Season Two World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents BeBe. * He resembles from . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * The background might be referencing . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** *** can be seen in the background together with . ; * He references . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * The skin was unintentionally leaked to the public. * He is one of the three new Arcade players, the other two being and . * His gauntlet resembles the Sega Dreamcast controler. * His shirt depicts in the art style of . * resembles from . * His resembles those from . * His sword resembles the from . ** The recall music closely resembles Final Fantasy's music in battle/victory themes. *** He also fights the old . ** His hair is similar to from Final Fantasy VII. * His hair and clothes are similar to from . * He shares this theme with: ** ** (Featured in the background) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He references the genre of . ** He might be referencing , specifically the . ** His outfit may have been inspired by 's Galactic Pretty Boy appearance in . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He is wearing pajamas designed after his medium, Yuuto. * The party is playing Mechs vs. Minions. * The bookshelf features: ** A group portrait of team, notably her and . ** The Sword and the Sabre, a book also seen within the Odyssey universe. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of SSG winning the Season 2017 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Haru. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Haru himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * He is inspired by the Korean or "flower knights", an ancient elite warrior youth who are often depicted with long hair.SSG Ezreal inspiration * Ezreal and are the first champions to receive their second World Championship winner skins, the first skins and respectively. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** Relations ; * Ezreal is Lyte's (the hermit professor stationed in the Howling Abyss) nephew. * Ezreal is friends with (he helped him get access to the Piltover Academy's Library's restricted areas when researching from artifacts) and . * Ezreal and play cards from time to time, to which Ezreal rarely wins. ; * Ezreal is seen as a poser by . * Ezreal thinks of himself so attractive that should have a crush on him, yet she barely knows who he is. meanwhile has a huge crush on him, but he knows he's too young for her. * Ezreal hates Noxians for unspecified reasons. * Ezreal met mimicing him during his search for The Elixir of Uloa, but he thought his flower water was inflicting hallucinations. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup